


禁术（2）

by gluttonyzzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluttonyzzz/pseuds/gluttonyzzz
Summary: 结束与阴阳师的谈话后，天已经黑齐了，寮里亮起盏盏鹅黄灯光，衬着自由生长的植物，显得颇为宁静。八岐大蛇往灯火通明的宴会厅方向望了一眼，揣着手回他的院子。大概是碍于邪神之名，这段时间没有任何式神到院子来打招呼，连负责打扫的小纸人都来去匆匆，从不多作停留。后院属于他的一角仿佛围了看不见的结界，将外界的喧闹悉数隔离，只余下萧条与死寂。可惜萧条与死寂从来不会被邪神放在心上。在被封印的几百年漫长岁月中，他学会了拥抱黑暗，也学会了养精蓄锐，伺机而动。尽管真正被封印的人不是他。回到熟悉的和室，小纸人早已把晚膳放在门口，三层的木制餐盒用热水暖着，飘出阵阵食物香气。大蛇却连一个眼神都不曾施舍，径直拉开门走了进去。人类的食物对式神没有任何作用，进食只是为了口腹之欲。更何况，他只是一抹幻影，一抹借本体妖气而生的幻影，欲望于他而言，只是对力量天生的追逐。如同往常一样将衣服塞入被褥，锁好门，大蛇吹灭了灯，向着密室走去。





	禁术（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 请确认了解以下高能警告事项：  
> r18/人X人/轻微要素：触手、足交、捆绑、体内产卵、放置 等。  
> 不建议未成年人阅读，不建议恐蛇者阅读。
> 
> 如无疑问请往下，祝食用愉快。

 

“安倍晴明。”

式神的到访无声无息，大概爬行类——包括寮里的其他蛇类式神——都是如此。晴明放下笔，指了指面前的蒲团。

“请坐。”

小纸人摇晃着捧来一杯热茶，小心地放在桌上，朝大蛇躬了躬身便一溜烟跑开了。大蛇看着那杯热气袅袅的清茶，没有碰。

“这次找你来，是想问问你这段时间习不习惯？”

“哦？没想到阴阳师大人的营业范围这么广泛。”大蛇抬眼扫了晴明一眼，不冷不热地说了一句。

晴明并不在意，他笑了笑说：“来寮里的时间也不短了，明天我带你去其他寮逛逛，认识认识其他阴阳师。”

带大蛇认识其他阴阳师，他是存了些心思的。一来大蛇最近表现还算安分；二来是为了给其他寮的阴阳师提个醒。他不是圣人，不可能做到毫无芥蒂地接受八岐大蛇，倘若日后大蛇叛变，起码其他寮不至于手足无措。

“京都？”

“是我的朋友们。”

大蛇垂着眼，紫晶般的眼眸明灭不定。“悉听尊便。”，他说。

无关痛痒的态度让晴明拿不准他的心思。为了表现出足够诚意，他向大蛇递出邀请：“晚上要一起用膳吗？”

“算了。”大蛇起身离开，未完的话语轻飘飘地传到晴明耳朵里，“你的式神们不会想看到我的。”

 

结束与阴阳师的谈话后，天已经黑齐了，寮里亮起盏盏鹅黄灯光，衬着自由生长的植物，显得颇为宁静。八岐大蛇往灯火通明的宴会厅方向望了一眼，揣着手回他的院子。

大概是碍于邪神之名，这段时间没有任何式神到院子来打招呼，连负责打扫的小纸人都来去匆匆，从不多作停留。后院属于他的一角仿佛围了看不见的结界，将外界的喧闹悉数隔离，只余下萧条与死寂。

可惜萧条与死寂从来不会被邪神放在心上。在被封印的几百年漫长岁月中，他学会了拥抱黑暗，也学会了养精蓄锐，伺机而动。

尽管真正被封印的人不是他。

回到熟悉的和室，小纸人早已把晚膳放在门口，三层的木制餐盒用热水暖着，飘出阵阵食物香气。大蛇却连一个眼神都不曾施舍，径直拉开门走了进去。人类的食物对式神没有任何作用，进食只是为了口腹之欲。更何况，他只是一抹幻影，一抹借本体妖气而生的幻影，欲望于他而言，只是对力量天生的追逐。

如同往常一样将衣服塞入被褥，锁好门，大蛇吹灭了灯，向着密室走去。

 

昨夜离开前添了灯油，神龛上的烛台正悠悠燃着，火光忽大忽小投影在墙上，活像蠢蠢欲动的恶鬼。铁门缓缓打开又闭上，大蛇迈入密室，却瞬间怔愣在原地。

密室里有人！

那人背对着他席地而坐，流瀑般从浓黑至猩红的长发柔顺地伏在地上，一绺绺仿佛无数条等待猎物的蛇，从衣袖里探出来的蛇眼宝石正直勾勾地与他四目相对。

“你……！”

“嗯？”那人听见声音，站起来转过身，相貌竟然与大蛇有九分相似，“来了？”

明明是低沉温柔的语气，却听得他遍体生寒。大蛇瞬间明白了他的身份，顿时呼吸一窒，冲到那人面前：“你怎么……你怎么会……？！”

后者小退一步，轻松躲开了他试图揪住自己衣领的手：“果然还是被封印太久了，为了变出这副模样，可费了我不少功夫。”

地下密室里，真正的八岐大蛇，如今正以人的形象站在赝品面前。他一手扣住赝品挥过来的拳，一手搂住他的腰，好整以暇地把人带进怀里，凑到他耳边轻声说：“来，告诉我，今天发生了什么？”

大蛇想挣开他，但一天下来已经耗费了他大量妖力，何况真蛇作为他真正意义上的主人，对于主人的命令，他根本无法拒绝。

痛恨自身弱小却又无可奈何，大蛇被腰间的手钳制住动弹不得，只得忿忿地说：“与平时一样……”

“别想蒙混过关，亲爱的幻影。”真蛇张嘴含住他的耳珠，说话变得有些含糊，“你该知道欺骗我的后果。”

与蛇类的细长信子不同，人类的舌头宽大而湿润，触感更为明显。微凉的耳珠被温暖的舌捂热，水声黏腻得快要灌满大脑，大蛇半边身子发麻，连身体的重量都不自觉地卸在真蛇身上。

“安倍晴明……嗯……他说明天，要带我去认识其他阴阳师。”

“哦？”真蛇用力吮吸一口，“啵”地吐出他的耳珠，“京都的阴阳师们？”

耳朵像灼烧一样发烫，大蛇偏过脸挡住那抹飞红，奈何眼前的怀抱空间有限，他的动作看起来反而像主动依偎一样。他压抑着内心某些躁动不安的情绪，低声说：“是他的阴阳师朋友。”

“朋友……”安倍晴明的朋友，就是那个小姑娘神乐，和源氏的少爷源博雅吧。真蛇勾起一个若有所思的笑容，眼底却是一片冰冷。

大蛇不知道他心里那些弯弯绕绕，只觉这个拥抱时间似乎太长了点：“知道的我全都说了，你可以放开了吗？”

“放开？”真蛇像听了什么天大的笑话，吃吃低笑一声，“你今天来，是为了聊天？”说着一只手便伸进大蛇的衣摆，暧昧地在他腰间来回抚摸，动作轻柔得仿佛羽毛扫过。大蛇过电般猛地一抖，挣扎着就要拨开他的手。

“我很仁慈的，既然你只想聊天，那就聊天吧。”真蛇张开手后退一步，摆出温顺无害的姿势，挡在长发阴影下的瞳孔似有血色翻涌。

大蛇当然不想聊天，他只想快点开始仪式，快点得到最后一份妖力，好让自己摆脱控制，成为新的邪神。然而真蛇明显在故意歪曲他的意思，他只能硬着头皮开口：“不是……我不想聊天……”

“那你想如何？”真蛇又露出那种毫无温度的笑容，他用妖力幻化出蛇尾，蛇尾在身后如同椅子一般支撑着他，“让我看看你的诚意，幻影。”

面对真蛇的羞辱，大蛇没办法反抗。他最想得到的东西就在眼前，只需再忍耐一天……不，只需再忍耐今晚，今晚过后，这个密室就没有存在的价值了——因为密室里的东西会被他吞并，会彻底消失，变成他力量的一部分。邪神将获得新生，重新掌控这片土地，让所有人陷入绝望。

自尊在即将到手的力量面前一文不值，尽管这种被踩在脚下的卑微、被奴役玩弄的无力感，在面对人形的真蛇时要更为强烈，强烈到令他萌生杀意。特别是那道一直黏在他身上的冰冷视线——像在审视一件实验品的、冷静又疯狂的视线，毫不留情地洞穿他。

他站在原地迎着真蛇的目光，轻颤着一件一件脱下那套精致的金紫色狩衣，露出苍白瘦削的肉体，以及身下丑陋的、因羞耻的刺激而微微充血的性器。他尽量控制表情，好让自己看起来不那么难堪，带着些期待又带着些犹豫瞥向面前微笑的男人。但男人没有进一步动作，依旧坐在蛇尾椅子上，静静观赏这副让人垂涎的躯体。

大蛇咬咬牙，咽下了这份无处发泄的耻辱。他裸着身子走到真蛇面前跪下，伸手褪下他的裤子，寻找那尚在沉睡的器物。

真蛇居高临下望着他，忽然发出一声轻笑，听起来心情异常愉悦。见大蛇停下动作，抬起头疑惑地看着他，他才补充一句：“没事，继续吧。”

人形的真蛇也有两副性器，此时它们正了无生气地垂在腿间。大蛇咽了咽口水，扶着他的腿凑过去，先是试探般伸出舌头舔了舔其中一根，然后张嘴将它含了进去。

浓厚的雄性腥气冲入鼻腔，他忍下想要退出的冲动，挤压口腔的空间吮吸起来。幼嫩的舌苔能感觉到压在舌上那一坨被蜂拥而出的唾液浸湿，变得滑溜温热，用力吮吸时甚至有种能吸出精液的错觉。

压迫的快感和口腔的温度很快让这根阴茎来了精神，颤巍巍抬起了头。大蛇吐出沾满唾液的肉刃，转头去如法炮制伺候另外一根。这根也没有落下，他空出一只手，趁着唾液的润滑上下撸动，偶尔揉搓根部饱满的肉囊，务求保持刺激，好让它尽快吐出白液。

真蛇被他吸得有些情动，双手抚过他不断鼓起又凹陷的脸庞，沿着脆弱的太阳穴插入到那头柔顺的深色长发里，暧昧地按摩他的发根。

“唔……”大蛇嘴里被粗大性器塞满，只能发出意味不明的嗯啊。他吞吐着那根巨物吊着眼往上瞧，逆着微弱烛光，真蛇的面容有些朦胧，连似笑非笑的表情都生出些缱绻的味道。后方红木色神龛上雕花栩栩如生，即便供奉的邪神像凶神恶煞，在暖光映衬下也变得神圣起来。

真蛇看着他走神的眼睛，顿时有些不悦，抓住他的头发狠狠一顶，将性器深深捅入喉咙。圆润硕大的龟头被窄小咽喉挤压着，嫩肉又软又滑，热情地缠着粗暴的闯入者，爽得整根性器青筋怒涨，突突跳动。

“……咕……”大蛇忍着咽喉的疼痛和呕吐感，大张着嘴做出吞咽动作，咽喉被龟头堵住，吞咽时收缩的肌肉便不停摩擦那根巨物，唾液无从消化，只能涌出嘴唇滴落在大腿上，染出一大片晶亮的水迹。

那张痛苦却不敢怨言的脸映在幽深的红瞳里，真蛇顿觉无趣，拽着他往后扯，抽出那根被舔得水光发亮的阴茎，唾液从嘴里拉出银丝，画面十分淫糜。

“转身趴着。”

收起妖气凝结的蛇尾，真蛇站起来俯视地上的式神。式神依言背对着他跪趴在地，自动自觉分开双腿，充满男性肉感的双臀间露出一条细缝，微湿的穴口藏在里面，轻轻收缩着等待侵犯。

“不想疼，可要自己做好准备。”真蛇拍拍那瓣臀肉，没使多大力气便激起一股肉浪。大蛇听懂了他的暗示，只得咬紧牙关忍耐着，肩膀抵在粗糙的地面，双手背过身抓住两片臀瓣往两边掰开。

嫩红的穴口被完全暴露在真蛇的视线中，只见式神骨节分明的手指在穴口打圈揉动，然后试探着刺进去半个指节。生涩的穴口受到刺激猛地一缩，又把指头挤了出去。这么进进出出几个来回才堪堪塞入一个指节，更别说扩张了。大蛇着急得脚趾头都绷紧了，扭着腰肢硬是半点办法没有。

“我……呜……不行……”他的两根阴茎早在替真蛇口交时便勃起了，此时前方得不到抚慰，后穴也得不到满足，情欲吊在半空不上不下，铃口吐出的清液快要在地上滴出小水洼。他直接放弃扩张，掰开屁股自暴自弃地往真蛇身上蹭：“您帮帮我……”

“真是个磨人的小东西。”真蛇压在他身上，灼热呼吸打在他的颈侧，激起皮肤上无数细小疙瘩。他一手拢住大蛇的两条肉物撸动，另一手扶着自己的一条，对准穴口直接肏了进去。每天都恢复如初的小穴与肠道依然有些生涩，润滑不足强行破开导致身后传来尖锐的疼痛，但和冷冰冰的蛇尾比起来，温热的阴茎还是舒服多了。

真蛇挺进去后满足地叹息一声，被破开的肠肉不断收缩，像无数张柔软的小嘴吮吸着入侵的肉刃。他没有急着肏干，而是非常耐心地抚慰大蛇被疼得失去精神的性器，如同对待情人一样贴心。

他的细致温柔让被侵犯者有些无所适从，大蛇忍住那声不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呼喊，喘着粗气感受紧贴身体的体温，心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快。不同于蛇类鳞片的触感，人类皮肤互相贴合带来的快感比他想象的要强烈得多，阴茎在手掌的亵玩下重新站立，胀满的后穴开始分泌淫液，钻心的痛渐渐缓和，取而代之的是熟悉的、让他既害怕又期待的快感。

紧裹性器的甬道传来越来越快的律动，真蛇知道他的幻影已经适应了，开始操着诱人的穴邀请他进犯。他舔湿干燥的唇，一边揉动手里的肉物，曲起手指在铃口处搔刮，一边掐着他的腰抽插起来。他的动作很平缓，滚烫粗大的性器坚定地凿进小穴，进出间茎身突起的筋擦过敏感点，似有若无的触碰与目的明确的捅弄相比，又是一番折磨人的新鲜感受。

习惯了粗暴性爱，大蛇有些不满足，嗯嗯啊啊地前后摆动屁股迎合他的肏干，好让阴茎能肏进肠道更深处。性器分泌的粘液与肠壁渗出的淫液渐渐汇成小水流，抽插间噗呲噗呲叫得欢快。阴茎抽出时整根沾满亮晶晶的液体，全根没入时液体在穴口刮成一圈白泡，又粘在真蛇的耻毛上。

摩擦使得穴内越来越烫，穴口一圈敏感的嫩肉被阴毛刮得泛红，节奏缓慢的肏干让大蛇始终达不到高潮。他不顾肩膀会被地面擦破皮，艰难地扭着身子看向真蛇，眼里含着一泡泪，看起来颇为可怜。真蛇突然一个深顶，将性器用力捅入从未到过的深处，爽得大蛇一下子软了身子。

他伸出手拭去那泡眼泪，抽出了依然硬着的阴茎：“我改变主意了，今天不能给你。”

被情欲占据脑袋的大蛇还没来得及理解他的话，整个人就被翻了过来，双腿大开压至胸前，透过保持舒张的穴口能看到里面的嫩红穴肉正饥渴地蠕动着，寻找能带给他快乐的器物，半透明的白浆被挤出穴口，顺着臀缝一直往下流。他刚想直起身询问真蛇，就看见紫色的妖力拧成一股绳，结结实实地捆住了他。

“什么？”

妖力拧成的绳捆得有点紧，将他的肉勒得微微鼓起。他整个人像不倒翁一样，只有上半身能着地，小腿和大腿固定在一起，整个下体都是悬空的，手也被交叠捆住，只有肩关节能上下活动。

“我决定代替你去拜访其他阴阳师，所以只能委屈你了。作为补偿……”真蛇脱掉鞋袜，露出白皙修长的脚掌。他的皮肤很薄，薄得能隐约看见皮肤底下青色的血管，每个趾头都长得饱满圆润，修剪整齐的指甲染着艳丽蔻丹，危险又诱惑。

“作为补偿，我会让你过得很愉快。”

他踩上大蛇勃起的阴茎。为了保持平衡，力度稍有些重。脚趾头先是抵着铃口，用肥厚的指肉来回刮蹭刺激，随后用两指在冠状沟处夹弄，有些粗糙的脚掌贴着茎身滑动按压，轻微疼痛伴着快感弄得大蛇娇喘不停。

“不……啊……哈啊……好……奇怪……”

逗弄完阴茎后，邪恶的脚趾又转向底下的阴囊，顶着那颗肉球往上一挑，沉甸甸的阴囊便摆动起来，像极了一对快要涨破的水球。真蛇就这样晾着可怜的小穴，用脚掌交替玩弄两根性器，将它们踩得怒胀勃张，仿佛下一秒就要射出精液。

“要到了……要到了……”阴茎肏干着脚掌，大蛇耸动臀部主动寻求高潮，奈何真蛇并不想如他所愿，没等他摩擦几下便收回脚。

“还有一整天的时间，不可以这么快高潮。”他蹲在大蛇身边，俯下身亲吻他眼角的泪珠，“是的，明天整个白天你都要乖乖待在这里，等我回来。”

大蛇瞪大了眼，泪水洗涤过的紫瞳熠熠生光。他惊恐地摇头叫喊：“不！不要！求求您放开我！”颤栗的寒意自脚底升起，他已经能预料到自己的身体会变成什么样——无边的情欲会把他淹没，而他抓不住救命稻草，只能随着海浪沉浮漂流，最终淹死在深海里。

“嘘……你又没听清楚我的话。”真蛇无奈地说，“我说过会让你过得很愉快。”

真蛇打了个响指，一张由妖力幻化而成的“床”便出现在神龛前。他将大蛇抱起安置在床上，温柔地抚摸他汗湿的秀发。大蛇四肢都被固定着，只有头能自由活动，不安的预感悄悄爬上心脏。他挣扎着想更靠近真蛇一些，可是才刚动作，身下熟悉的冰冷坚硬的触感就让他整个都僵住了。

又是蛇尾，可是与那些侵犯他无数次的蛇尾不同，这条尾巴黏答答地滴着粘液，甫一靠近便将他整个会阴蹭得湿漉漉的。蛇尾濡湿他的下体后便来到后穴，钻头似的打着旋往里肏，尽管温度很低，但有了粘液润滑，倒没产生多少痛感，反而是饱胀的快感占了上风。

“嗯……嗯……”蛇尾钻入甬道深处后就没有动作了，再次被撩起欲望的大蛇不满地收缩穴口，想把蛇尾吞得更里一些。真蛇凑过去抚摸他被撑成一圈薄肉的小口，盯着他的眼神像要掐出水一样柔和：“别急，还有更舒服的。”

大蛇睁着染满情欲的眼，呆呆地望着他。忽然埋在体内的蛇尾一阵膨胀，似乎有什么东西呼之欲出。

“……不……主人！不要！”短暂思考过后，他顾不得所谓的自尊，低声下气地哀求面前的神明。然而神明并不仁慈，依旧用温暖的表情和毫无温度的眼睛，静静地欣赏床上饱受折磨的造物。

“啊——！不要！会烂掉的！啊——！”他惊声哭泣，四肢在挣扎间勒出一圈圈红痕。他感觉到那根蛇尾像反哺的动物一样，咕噜咕噜吐出一大泡粘液，伴随着大量粘液出来的，还有一颗圆润的、果冻般软乎乎的“蛋”。

意识到蛇尾真的在他后穴里产卵，大蛇眼前一阵发黑，强烈的呕吐欲从胃里直冲上喉咙，可是他干呕几声，什么都吐不出来。在分神的几秒里，蛇尾又再穴里产下第二颗卵。第二颗卵比第一颗稍微大了些，发胀的感觉更为明显，整个肠道被撑得满满当当，与卵一起吐出的粘液全被堵在深处。大蛇一动，肚子里便发出哗哗水声，淫液一浪接一浪冲刷着肠壁，小腹隆起色情的弧度，托举着两根脉络鼓胀的阴茎。

真蛇抓住那条一动不动的蛇尾，将它慢慢抽离式神的后穴，然后没等那颗卵滑出，便快速地用指头抵住合不拢的穴口。

“不可以掉出来，明天我会检查的。”

他慢慢松开手指，就看见沾满淫液的小穴用力收缩，将露头的卵又吸了回去，红艳熟透的穴肉不停蠕动将它禁锢在体内。第二颗卵恰好卡在敏感点处，小穴一收缩，它便碾着敏感点往里滑动一寸，一放松，它又摩擦着往外掉。大蛇被这噬魂的快感玩弄得不能自已，卖力地绷紧臀部取悦这副淫荡的身躯。

真蛇满意地点点头，亲了大蛇一口：“真乖，好好享受，我很快回来。”

源源不断的快感从脊椎直蹿上脑门，大蛇张着嘴迷蒙地望着他，唾液无法自控从嘴里流下。真蛇舔干净沾了粘液的手指，忽然想起什么，在临出门前又回头叮嘱了一句：“那条蛇尾留给你……你会喜欢它的。”

厚重的铁门缓缓闭合，困住一室淫糜的腥气。真蛇脚步轻快地在密道里行走，猩红的眼珠染上紫色，浓黑的长发荡出紫光，身上雾气散去，现出底下尊贵的金紫色狩衣。

我们很快就能见面了，安倍晴明。

八岐大蛇愉快地想。

 

 


End file.
